supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
WTFSNFW?/Episode 10: It's Vyond Me
Sophie: "Hello, one and all, and welcome to yet another episode of the series that criticizes every nook and cranny of a fanon wiki dedicated to a reality show, WTFSNFW! If you thought last week's material was ridiculous, that's nothing compared to the shit we're gonna see this week. This episode will tackle the times when Supernanny clashed with Vyond. Just to fill you in on the matter, Vyond, formerly known as GoAnimate, is a website where people can create drag-and-drop animations and share them with others. I deeply regret associating my ass with the website during its GoAnimate days. It was filled to the brim with dull grounded videos, Total Drama/''BFDI'' wannabes, drama between opinions, and excessive hatred towards shows past one's demographic. Not even the SNFW could stay away from the madness, so we're going to marvel at the moments when the wiki and Vyond tropes collided." The Williams Family celebrates the New Year, while Josephine, John, and Jett get sent to Military School >Bryce: "Jett, John and Josephine, how dare you stab Commander Needlenose in the leg?! That's it, you three are grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded for 23455364123467456778399388 years. That means no DVDs, no computer, no amusement parks, no movies, no Chuck E. Cheese, no birthdays, no Angry Birds, no holidays, no Chili's, no ice cream, no IHOP, no Carl's Jr., no dessert, no Nickelodeon, no Round Table Pizza, no Domino's Pizza, no Animaniacs, no TV, no Care Bears, no vacations, no friends, no Baskin Robbin's, no McDonald's, no Jack in the Box, no Wii U, no Long John Silver's, no KFC, no Popeyes, no Burger King, no Red Robin's, no Taco Bell, no play car, no tricycle, no Chik Fil A, no Dairy Queen, no Arby's, no fun and furthermore." Sophie: "That line right there just completely REEKS of Vyond. From grounding kids for literally eons to removing tons of privileges, I don't know what else to call this other than 'Smells like Vyond'." Pooping on the Screen Sophie: "Do you know that recurring Vyond trope in which characters take a dump on the movie screen when watching a movie they don't like? I do too, and this trope found its way into some of the SNFW transcripts. Let's look at where this trope landed." Anna's 11th Birthday Party >hung takes a dump on the movie screen >Tariko: "Oh, my god! That is disgusting!" Sophie: "How is that logically possible? I don't think a 3-year-old's fecal matter would fly out of the heinie onto a vertical surface. Now that I think about it, I might do an episode where I look at reality-cartoon fusion situations. Anyway, next one..." Satoko Shako's 3rd Grade End of Year Trip >Satoko: "" (Translation: Okay, the film, is the Avengers!) >class except Jonina cheers >Jonina: "But, I wanted to see a Disney film!" >Jonina's friend: "Okay, we can see the Avengers, I never watched it before." >Satoko: "" (Translation: You'll love it! Trust me.) Sophie: "Seems normal..." >Jonina: That's it, I'm pooping on the screen! Sophie: "Spoke too soon... Just because several characters are seeing a movie another character doesn't want to see doesn't mean one has to throw in a Vyond trope." Sevick Family Running Errands >Adam: "This movie sucks." >Lauren: Yeah, i agree. >Eugene: Let's go poop on the screen. >Asa: Good idea. Sophie: (sighs) "I had it. No more!" The Hudson Tridecaplets' 7th Birthday >Katie: "JUAN DIEGO, JOSE LUIS AND ANTONIO FRANCESCO HUDSON, YOU'RE BANNED FROM SEEING YOUR FRIENDS FOR 20 WEEKS, YOU WILL NOT BE NEAR A SCREEN FOR A MONTH! YOU WILL NOT PLAY OUTSIDE FOR 6 MONTHS, AND YOU WILL DO HOMEWORK EVERYDAY, ESPECIALLY ON WEEKENDS AND YOU WILL ALSO EAT GRAPE NUTS AND BABY FOOD FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIVES!" Sophie: "Banning the triplets from seeing their friends, playing video games, watching TV, going on the computer, smartphone, or tablet, and playing outside, I can tolerate, but aren't the banning periods a little extreme? Also, Katie's not a teacher, so she can't possibly give her children homework. Oh, and being forced to eat grape nuts and baby food for the rest of their lives? Ladies and gentlemen, we caught yet another ludicrous Vyond trope." >Aunt Theresa: "IF YOU DON'T DO IT BY THE TIME I COUNT TO 30, THEN YOU WILL GET ANOTHER 5 MINUTE SPANKING!!!!! The only programs on TV you will only be allowed to watch from now on are baby shows like Sesame Street, Barney, Blue's Clues, Teletubbies, Dora the Explorer and Dragon Tales!" Sophie: "You know that Vyond trope in which someone tells a misbehaving person that he or she will be forced to watch shows for preschoolers, or in this case, baby shows? That's Theresa's second sentence alright." Marxonica Family Transcript >Inez : (more mature voice- GoAnimate voice Kimberly) "Because I decided to start behaving! don't speak to me like that!" Sophie: "Huh, I never knew that the Supernanny fanon episodes were all web animations and not make-believe reality show episodes recorded on camera. Also, how can a two-year-old's voice suddenly change when nothing has impacted her voice box?" Gemma the Good Witch >Punishments for Selfish Adults >Forcing them to watch TV shows which they don't like and which are not made by a certain company >Groundings >Putting nappies on them Sophie: "First off, how can grown-ups get grounded if they're living away from their parents? Second of all, Vyond-based punishments would TOTALLY teach adults a lesson, amirite?" Birou Family Transcript >Nicole: "YOU'RE STAYING THERE FOR 42 MINUTES!!!! IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE TREATED THAT WAY, THEN BE GOOD!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU SAID WHAT YOU SAID BEFORE AND ARE YOU EVER GONNA STOP?!?!?!?! AND THE NEXT TIME WE GO TO WALT DISNEY WORLD, YOU WILL BE STAYING WITH GRANDMA BIROU AND YOU ARE NEVER GOING TO SEE AMANDA, LISA, WENDY OR ANY OF YOUR FRIENDS EVER AGAIN!!! KEEP THIS UP, AND YOU'RE GOING STRAIGHT TO THE DEMON NAUGHTY PIT!!!!!!!!! I'M ALSO GONNA CHANGE YOUR ROOM'S THEME TO A MALE THEME!!!!" >Jo: her voice "NICOLE, WHAT I SAID WAS LUDICROUS AT THE DVD MEETING!! YOU'RE NOT DOING THE TIMEOUT PROPERLY, AND TELL HER TO STAY JUST FOR 3 MINUTES IN A LOW-TONE VOICE, AND STOP BANISHING HER IN THE NAUGHTY PIT!!!" Sophie: "Oh my god... You know, even though she shouldn't have raised her voice, I side with Jo, who meant to say that what Nicole said was ludicrous. That 'Demon Naughty Pit' thing sounds like discipline that's borderline child abuse. And yeah, masculinizing Orla's bedroom was clearly based on the Vyond trope in which people threaten to change troublemakers' rooms' themes." >Nicole: (no cool, stern, screeching, scary voice) "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!!!!!!!! JO!! (10x) GET OUT OF THIS! AND STOP BEING RUDE!!! 'I DON'T CARE' IS NOT EVEN NECESSARY!!!! I'M THE BOSS!!! SHE NEEDS TO LEARN A LESSON!!! A STRONG, SEVERE, AND STRICT LESSON IS PERFECT FOR HER!!!!! THIS IS EVEN MORE IMPORTANT FOR A SINGLE PARENT!!!!!!!! HOW IS YOUR ADVICE IMPORTANT FOR A SINGLE PARENT?! CALM DOWN, AND SILENCE!!! I OBVIOUSLY KNOW WHAT I'M DOING!!! I DID NOT HIRE A TRAITOR!!!" Sophie: "Great, another Vyond-styled line... If the Birou Family was an actual Supernanny episode, the crew would never put this on the final product. Hell, I don't think the average 20-year-old would talk like that." Category:WTFSNFW? Episodes Category:Episodes